Dr. Blood
.]] Dr. Blood is a human who serves as the main antagonist towards the robots of Lunar City, who plans to use the legendary Black Box and conquer the galaxy. He was formerly a colleague with Dr. Tommy but due to his dissatisfaction of the C.R.A.T.E.R Project and his desire for world domination, they split and became enemies. He has a whole army of Blood Bots who act as his enforcers. He once persuaded Bolts to join him after Bolts was heartbroken by Blip calling him a screw-up, showing his manipulative personality. He has an underling called D-Gor, whom he does not treat very well. Design Appearance His true appearance is not actually shown until near the end of the series, where he makes his presence known. In his past years, he wore a space suit like Dr. Tommy, but coloured red instead of white. Until near the season finale, only his gauntlet and the back of his chair are seen. His true appearance shows that Blood is short and bald, having a few wrinkles on his face. His left eye is robotic, and has a red lens due to injuries. He wears a small spacesuit (due to height) with a red dome around his head to help him breathe on the moon. Personality Unlike Dr. Tommy, who is kind and happy, Dr. Blood is the opposite, being very serious.Robots Don't Dream Part 1 His actions make him the main villain of the series, including turning Bolts evil and his plans for world domination. When his missions fail, he gets angry and he takes his frustrations on D-Gor. He has a tendency to laugh evilly when his plans take are in progress. In many episodes, he hits D-Gor on the head when he questions his orders, or does something stupid. Biography History Dr. Blood started out as a colleague to Dr. Tommy building robots and gadgets for the upcoming Lunar League. While trying to get some leaky pipes fixed, he says that the robots should with heavy artillery instead of water weapons. Garry, while chatting with the two scientists on a computer says that Blood shouldnt say anymore of that; it freaks him out. A couple of hours later, Blood complains that peace will never be achieved while using the C.R.A.T.E.R Project; that it should be achieved by the extermination of the human race, replacing it with an army of robots (except himself). Tommy and Blood have a brief robot battle, resulting in an explosion caused by a Squeaker bomb. Dr. Tommy and Blood disappeared after the explosion, but Blood began working on the Blood Bots and to find out who was Blood's Bot. Bolts and Blip Dr. Blood turned out to have survived the explosionRobots Don't Dream Part 2 in Dr. Tommy's lab, resulting him to lose his left eye, his left arm, and theoretically, his legs. Dr. Blood later built a secret lair underground Lunar City, to come up with various evil plans. During one episode,The Curse of the Vampire Bot Blood created a bat resembling robot to infect Saedee with the V-4 Vampire Virus, a virus that allows Blood to control whoever was infected. (the only problem was a bug where a victim places shorts on his/her head.) He uses the newly infected Saedee to infect all the other Thunderbolts during a Lunar League match. The task is done, with only Blip remaining. In his lair, Blood regards that after he infects Blip, he'll infect Gridiron, which he will use to control the Thunderbolts, then every spectator in the stadium, then the moon, then the world, then the solar system, then the whole galaxy, then; just as Blood gets to that, he asks D-Gor what is bigger than a galaxy but not quite the whole universe, he says he'll control that too. He tells the vampires to pursue to Blip and infect him. But he does not know that a vampire hunter was helping him the whole time. While the latter and Blip explored a dark room, An infected Bolts viciously attacked them, but Blip and the vampire hunter won the fight and they prepare an anti-virus using Bolts' hydraulic fluid. The duo raid the Thunderbolts' dressing room and disinfect everybody who was infected, leaving Dr. Blood shouting "NOOOOO!" in defeat. Relationships with other characters *'Bolts'- After Dr. Blood found Bolts as his secret weapon, he trusts Bolts as his second in command. He shows him much more appreciation than the rest of his enforcers, especially when he obtained the Black box. But when Bolts sided with Blip, Blood was enraged and soon, Blip and Saedee defeated him. *'Blood Bots'- He shows few appreciation to the Blood bots when he orders them to carry out his missions. *'Blip'- Blip and Blood hate each other due to their roles in the series. Dr Blood shows incredible hatred towards Blip throughout the series. *'Dr. Tommy'- Blood and Tommy were colleagues working in the C.R.A.T.E.R Project, until Tommy found out about Dr. Blood's plans to dominate the world with his Blood's Bot and that's when they split. After this, they became bitter enemies and both created their own secret weapons; Blood created Bolts, and Tommy created Blip. References Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Characters